


Wisteria Boy

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Yusaku works in his brother's Flower shop, Nagi Blooms. Ai has a crush and the patience of a saint. Jin and Shoichi just want them to stop flirting in the shop.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Wisteria Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oshawott568](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshawott568/gifts).



> Happy birthday Osha!
> 
> I won't lie, this was a rush job. I originally planned to do a Fake Dating thing, but then I realised that had too much plot and I wouldn't be able to fit everything in before your birthday, so I started fresh after brainstorming with one of my friends. I hope you like it and have a magical day with all of your wishes come true!

The bell rings. Another customer is here.

Yusaku sighs and looks up. “Welcome to Nagi Blooms. How can I help you today?”

The customer swaggers in like he owns the place, wearing his black jacket over his shoulders like a cape, a lavender shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans and dress shoes. He has his black and gold hair in a ponytail while the purple and pink parts frame his face and golden eyes. He’s also wearing two bracelets, one pink and the other yellow, and a pair purple tear-drop earrings.

“Well hello there, beautiful.” The customer winks. “The name’s Ai.”

Yusaku sighs. Great, he has to deal with an extrovert.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” Ai rests his arms on the table. “That’s fine, I can talk for the both of us, Mr....”

“Fujiki.” Yusaku sighs.

Why do these people keep trying to get up in his space?

“Oh, a wisteria boy working in a flower shop.” Ai winks again. “I don’t suppose you could tell me more about the pretty flowers you’re named after?”

Yusaku’s eyebrow twitches. “I’m afraid we don’t grow wisterias here, sir.”

Ai pouts at him. “Ahh, too bad.” Then his face brightens. “I’d love to take some home with me though. Any chance you could help me out, Fujiki?”

Yusaku resists the urge to scream or hit the customer. Shoichi only lets him do that when they’re actually posing a threat to someone. Sadly, this guy doesn’t count.

“I’m sorry sir, but we really don’t have any wisterias here. If you’re looking for some, you’ll have to visit another shop.” Yusaku holds his ground.

Ai blinks at him, mouth dropping open.

Yusaku stares him down. Hopefully this damn extrovert will either leave or ask for another flower, one they actually have.

Ai sighs, shoulders slumping. “I don’t suppose you have any purple tulips?” 

Yusaku nods. “We do. Do you want them in a pot or a bouquet?”

Ai hums, holding his chin, making a show of thinking about it. He looks ridiculous.

“I’ll just take a bouquet, thanks.” Ai shrugs. “I don’t really know anything about looking after flowers.”

“Alright then, right this way.” Yusaku walks around from behind the counter.

The two walk deeper into the shop, but not too far from the desk. Yusaku finds the tulips with ease, all wrapped up and ready to go.

“Here you go.” Yusaku hands the flowers to Ai.

Ai smiles at them. “Aww, they’re gorgeous. Thank you, Fujiki!”

Yusaku shrugs, walking past him back to the shop. “It’s my job. Do you want anything with those?”

“No, they’re perfect.” Ai giggles behind him. “Almost as perfect as those wisterias I was looking for.”

Yusaku rolls his eyes as he stands behind the counter. “I hope you find them then, somewhere else.”

Yusaku lists the price and Ai pays in card.

“I’ll see you around, wisteria boy.” Ai winks at him.

Then he walks out the door with his flowers, without even looking back.

Yusaku lets out a breath of relief and hopes he never comes back.

* * *

“Yusaku, I’m back!” Ai dances into the shop, giggling up a storm. Then he blinks and looks around. “Where’d you go?”

“Hi Ai!” Jin waves behind the counter.

“Oh hey Jin!” Ai walks over to him, smiling. “How you doing today?”

Yusaku groans as he places the large pot he was holding on the ground, ignoring Ai while he can and hiding behind it. He is not going to let Ai see him like this.

“I’ve been good, how about you?” Jin nods, giggling. 

Ai shrugs. “I’m okay, but I’d be better if my favourite wisteria boy would talk to me.”

Yusaku starts inching towards the backroom-

“He’s over there, Ai.” Jin points right at him, like the traitorous brother that he is.

Yusaku hides behind the pot, trying to fix his stupid hair, but the sap just won’t come out.

“Yusaku!” Ai rushes over to him, picking him up in a hug. “I missed you!”

Yusaku groans as he struggles to wriggle out. “Ai, get off me!”

“Never! I’ll never let you go, my little wisteria.” Ai giggles, hugging him like a teddy bear. Then he blinks and stares at him. “Why have you got so many leaves stuck in your hair?”

Yusaku scowls at him. “I work in a flower shop.”

“Yeah, but you hardly ever get this messy.” Ai sets him back on his feet, freeing his arms.

Yusaku groans and starts tugging the leaves out of his hair. “One of the customers ran into me while I was looking after one of the bushes and I got pushed in, I haven’t had a minute to deal with it yet.”

Ai giggles. “You really look like a wisteria now.”

“Shut. Up.” Yusaku growls, shaking the sticky leaves off his fingers. 

“Don’t worry, Yusaku.” Ai winks. “Because I’m so nice, I’ll help you out!”

He then reaches up and starts pulling the plants out of Yusaku’s hair. Yusaku finds himself freezing up, caught in surprise. 

Ai is humming softly under his breath as he goes through his hair, being much gentler than he usually is around Yusaku. He seems calm and soft for once instead of manic and chaotic, eyes gentle. Yusaku distantly notices that Ai seems to smell faintly of blackberries, too.

“There, done.” Ai grins. “Now you look like your usual beautiful self, my little wisteria boy.”

Yusaku shakes himself out of his thoughts, turning to the side. “I’ll believe it once I check the mirrors.”

“So cold.” Ai pouts. “After I helped you too.”

“Yusaku!” Shoichi calls from the backroom. “We need your help here, you can flirt with Ai later!”

“I’m coming!” Yusaku shouts, then turns back to Ai. “Gotta go.”

Ai blinks. “Wait, hold still.”

Yusaku narrows his eyes but does so.

Ai reaches for him, sliding his hand along his cheek. Yusaku feels his face heat up as Ai gets closer, leaning much more into his space than usual. Ai’s hand runs through his hair and then comes out, but he stays close.

“Forgot a leaf, sorry.” Ai grins, winking at him.

Yusaku gulps, nods and turns on his heel. “Bye.”

“Yusaku, don’t just leave me like this!” Ai whimpers. “How are you so cold to me?!”

Yusaku ignores him, sliding into the back room and closing the door behind him. Then he holds his face and groans.

Why is he reacting like this?

* * *

Yusaku scowls as he looks at the bouquet in front of him.

Ai ordered them specially, said he wanted to give them to a special date. He’d apparently meticulously researched the flowers and their meanings, but Yusaku hadn’t paid attention to that second part, just listing their names so he’d be able to assemble the bouquet when he came back for it next. 

Yusaku never considered himself a jealous person, but he will admit to himself at least that whoever is getting Ai’s bouquet is incredibly lucky. 

“Yu-sa-ku!”

Think of the devil and he shall appear.

“Your flowers are ready Ai.” Yusaku calls from the backroom. “I’ll be out in a second.”

“Wonderful!” Ai calls.

Yusaku stares at the bouquet one last time, sighs and then steals himself. He is a professional, he’ll give them to Ai and then he’ll send him on his way and not think about this stupid bouquet ever again.

He walks into the main room and holds the bouquet in front of him. “Are they to your liking?”

Ai blinks, then just stares at him, his cheeks turning a soft pink. Yusaku resists the urge to fidget and shift under Ai’s attention. He hasn’t got time for this and the flowers are for someone else.

“Here.” Yusaku passes Ai the flowers and lists off the price.

“They’re beautiful Yusaku.” Ai smiles at the flowers, then turns to him, smirking as he hands over a few coins. “Almost as pretty as you.”

Yusaku rolls his eyes and puts the coins in the cash register. “I’m sure your date will think so too.”

Ai laughs nervously, as if he’s about to reveal another of his hair-brained schemes. It sets Yusaku on edge a little.

“Yeah, well, there’s only one way to know.” Ai smiles, then offers the flowers to Yusaku. “Do you like them, Yusaku?”

Yusaku’s mind screeches to a slight halt. 

“Why does it matter if I like them?” Yusaku huffs, looking to the side.

Ai giggles. “Because I wanna ask you if you’ll go on a date with me.”

Yusaku blinks, then. “A-are you flirting with me?!”

No way.

“Have been for the last few months, thanks for noticing.” Ai laughs and offers his hand. “So, will you go on a date with me?”

Yusaku gapes at him, mind still struggling to catch up.

“Just say yes already!”

Yusaku and Ai jump, turning to where Jin is peeking out the back room.

“I’m tired of watching you two dance around each other like teenagers!” Jin shouts. “Just take the day off and agree already!”

“I second that motion!” Shoichi peaks above his head.

Yusaku’s face burns and he scowls at his brothers. “Guys!”

Ai laughs long and hard, shaking his head as he does so. He always looks unfairly pretty when he comes in and this whole situation is giving Yusaku a heart attack.

“Okay.” Yusaku sighs, heart pounding.

Ai stops laughing and blinks at him. “What?”

“I’ll go on a date with you.” Yusaku starts untying his apron. 

Ai practically beams, smile so bright it’s like looking at the sun.

Yusaku can’t help but smile back.


End file.
